Today billions of users have access to computational devices. However, a large number of these users have no programming expertise and thus may be unable to author small scripts that would automate repetitive tasks in many programs. Programming-By-Example (PBE) has the potential to help such users generate the small scripts. PBE involves techniques that generate the small scripts based on examples input by the users that specify a result the user intends. PBE can be used for many domain-specific languages.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.